


Kitten Loving

by awesome905



Category: BDSM - Fandom, DDlg - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, DDLG, Daddy Kink, Dom - Freeform, Dom/sub, Dominant, F/M, Kitten, Love, Lust, Oral, Oral Sex, Punishment, Smut, Spanking, Submissive, Teasing, bj, blowjob, daddy - Freeform, daddy!dom, kitten play, punish, sensual, sub, tease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesome905/pseuds/awesome905
Summary: Debating whether to make a second chapter, any thoughts?Don't be a ghost reader <3





	Kitten Loving

    I held my cat stuffed animal close to my chest. Inhaling the scent it carried, smelling just like Daddy and bringing a wide smile to my face. The stuffed animal was looking at me with dead eyes that held no emotion, I pet it and giggled quietly.

    Daddy walked into our shared bedroom, standing in the doorframe as he admired me from afar. I blushed a chrisom red and looked down at my lap. Daddy approached me slowly, his body making the bed sink as he sat beside me. "Kitten, you know pig tails kill me." He bit his lip. I furrowed my eyebrows and tilted my head to the side. "But Daddy, I have pig tails nearly everyday. You know I love them." He chuckled and shook his head. "I also love your cute little outfit. I am really digging the short, little, pink teasing skirt." His voice got deeper as his eyes trailed down my long tan legs. I smirked and set my stuffie beside me. "I wore it just for you Daddy." I winked and bit down on my bottom lip as I clenched on the bottom of the ridiculously short skirt, raising it higher a bit. Daddy adjusted in his spot and placed both of his hands on my hips, his lips lingering above my neck.

     "Stand up and do not speak, or make a noise until you're allowed." He placed a kiss below my ear and watched as I obeyed and stood up as told. Daddy backed me up to the wall, his body towering over me, making me have to look up to see into his lust filled eyes. His strong hand gripped my throat, drowning me of oxygen. I could feel the air rapidly leaving my lungs as his grip got tighter. Daddy kissed along my jawline, his other hand resting on my butt. My eyes rolled back as far as they could, my body becoming weak and limp. Suddenly a rush of oxygen filled me, loving the feeling of it's sweet entry into my body. Daddy kissed down my neck, biting and sucking on the skin to leave a fresh large mark that made it clear I am his. He gripped the hem of my shirt and began raising it over my flat stomach. I raised my arms up and watched as he swiftly took off the pastel pink shirt and tossed it elsewhere in the room.

     Daddy attacked my chest with kisses here and there. Trailing the kisses down my stomach as he got on his knees and looked up at me. My knees began to go weak, as did my whole body as I grew anxious to feel his mouth on me, his tongue inside of me. Daddy gripped the back of my thighs to help hold me up as he kissed my inner thigh softly. He placed small kisses further up my thigh until I felt his warm breath against my clothed core, making me press my thighs together. A whimper fell from my lips as I closed my eyes. He instantly stood up and smirked at me. "I thought I told you not to make a noise?" He cocked his left eyebrow up, giving me a tempting look. I wanted oh so much right then and there to press my lips against his and hold him close to me, but Daddy had different plans.

     "Bend over and put your hands on the wall." His voice was stern and demanding. I shook my head. "No, please Daddy I don't want a spanking!" I pleaded. At that commanding tone – however gentle – I take a small step back, my hands automatically reaching behind my to defend my bottom, wishing I was wearing something more protective than just a skimpy skirt. I bit my lip as my reaction draws one from him that sets my heart thumping wildly, adrenaline pumping through every bit of my body and setting me very much on edge as I watch, mesmerized, as his chin lows slowly to his chest while he gazes out at me intently from those lust filled eyes of his, looking disappointed

 Daddy narrowed his eyes and began speaking, "Are you defying me kitten?" His face held a hard stare, his eyes piercing into my soul. "No." I said softly. "Then do as I said!" He raised his voice.  I jumped a little but then turned around and bent over, placing my hands on the wall for support. A simple lick over the lips and a groan erupted from the man. Daddy was quick to remove my panties, skirt, and knee high socks. "Count." He said before I felt his cold hand slap against my ass, then smoothing his hands over my ass. "One!" I yelped at the sudden pain. The process continued, but his hits got harder, my skin becoming red and welled. "Daddy!" I moaned loudly as the pain further induced pleasure. He stopped and leaned down to place kisses on the scarlet red and bruised areas. He was harsh about things; just the way I like it.

     He turned me around and kissed me passionately. "Now, be a good girl and Daddy wont have to punish you again." Daddy grinned. I nodded curtly and bit the inside of my cheek. The pool between my legs got worse by his dirty words. "Daddy I need you." I looked up at him innocently and fluttered my eyes. Daddy sat down on the edge of the bed and motioned me to come closer. I got on my knees in-front of him and saw the tent in his shorts. He took of his shorts and boxers, his hard cock now on full display in-front of my face. I gave a long lick from the base to his throbbing leaking tip. I looked up at him before taking him whole in my mouth, holding back my gag reflex and taking as much as I could into my throat. He let out the most sexual moan before grabbing onto my pigtails and slowly fucking my mouth. "Fuck." He hissed, throwing his head back and tugging harder on my hair. "You are so hot-" His eyes showed an emotion I could only describe as love. His grunts and moans stopped, his breathing stopped. His eyebrows furrowed as I went deeper and opened my jaw wider. His chest was heaving as I dug my nails down his thighs. Daddy bucked his hips forward into my mouth harshly and his hand pulled on my hair roughly. "O-oh!" His mouth formed an 'o' shape as a moan fell his lips. It was enough to make my body go weak. My throat was burning as I gagged. My motions went quicker, the loud sound of his moans filling my ears pleasantly. I made him feel this way.

     "Kitten!" His voice was raspy and strained, his jaw clenched and eyes slightly ajar. I could tell he was close. I licked up his dick and kissed around his thighs as I pumped his member. The veins in his dick bulging as he was about to cum.  He was shaking but stood strong as precum leaked down onto my hand and I licked it up, wanting to please m _y_ _Daddy._ He then came on his stomach, my face and my hand. I licked my lips and tasted the salty liquid. I put my cum-covered fingers in my mouth, looking at Daddy innocently as I sucked on my fingers. He groaned and closed his eyes for a brief second.

      He gripped my wrist and stood up, pulling me towards the bathroom. "Lets get cleaned up." I nodded and followed along. Daddy got a wet rag and cleaned off his stomach, while I washed my hands, and face, then awaited for Daddy to finish. Once he did finish he was quick to throw me over his shoulder easily as if I only weighed an ounce. Landing on the bed with a small 'oomph', Daddy crawled on-top of me and placed a long wanting kiss to my lips. I could feel the want protruding off of him, the need he had for me as we kissed; as if I was the only one that could clench his thirst. He caressed my face to pull me closer, if possible. The way our lips molded together and the way our lips collided made my body shiver. My eyes fluttered closed as I deepened the kiss and tangled my fingers in his soft hair. I could feel his boner press against my pelvic area as he grabbed ahold of my hips and tangled his tongue with mine. Happily kissing back, I then pulled his body closer, grinding my hips slowly against his. A small groan left from my lips. "Daddy." I whimpered in the warm erotic kiss. "I need you." I bit his bottom lip and let go, pulling away from the kiss slowly. The covet for Daddy was growing each awaiting second. He began kissing down my neck and along my collar bones. The kisses he placed on my bare neck made me bite my lip in anticipation. The heat between my legs began to worsen as I pushed my thighs together and opened my eyes, only to meet his beautiful ones. 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Debating whether to make a second chapter, any thoughts?  
> Don't be a ghost reader <3


End file.
